Liquid crystal displays have advantages of light weight, thin thickness and low power consumption, and thus are widely used in electronic products such as televisions, computers, mobile phones and etc.
In existing liquid crystal displays, a gate driving circuit can be formed on an array substrate so as to form a panel with Gate driving circuit on Array (GOA), which is referred to as GOA panel hereinafter. In the gate driving circuit, several stages of shift registers connected in cascade are included, and a control signal is attenuated when being transferred from one stage of shift register to a next stage of shift register.
In the above GOA panel, a phenomenon that a threshold voltage of a Thin-Film Transistor (referred to as TFT, hereinafter) drifts occurs, in order to maintain characteristics of TFT, size of TFT should be increased, which will lead to increase of load of the gate driving circuit and load of the GOA panel, and thus in turn increase of power consumption of the GOA panel.